Moonlight Bonding
by Look For The Silver Lining
Summary: Patricia can't sleep and finds a new friend who also can't sleep. Three shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy! I was really busy all day so I didn't get to update until now! This is just a ****Friendship **** three-shot, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Reminder- Please Please PLEASE send in prompts! I really need ideas for ATSL! Thanks! :)**

Patricia tossed and turned in her twin bed. She couldn't sleep, thinking about the fight she had had with Eddie that day. She had wanted to watch _Rosemary's Baby_ and he had wanted to watch _Silence of the Lambs. _**(I don't own either of these movies).**

It was, of course a stupid fight, but Eddie had really made it more dramatic, claiming that she always picked and he never got to.

Patricia threw aside the covers, giving up. It was useless, trying to make herself feel better by blaming Eddie.

The kitchen wasn't a good idea. Eddie sometimes went there in the middle of the night, making hoagies.

The only other choice was… outside.

Patricia headed there to sit on the front slope, as she often did, surprised to see someone there.

She walked over to the person.

"Um, is it okay if I sit here too?" asked Patricia.

"Sure." answered Nina.

"Oh, hi Nina." Patricia said.

"Hey. Couldn't sleep?" asked Nina.

"No. I had a fight with Eddie. And now I really regret It." said Patricia.

"I can't stop thinking about Fabian. We… aren't together anymore." said Nina.

"What?" said Patricia, acting shocked.

"Thanks a lot." said Nina, laughing too.

They were quiet for a few moments.

"How about we make a deal to both try to forgive our boyfriends tomorrow?" said Nina.

"Sure. Bet you five bucks you can't do it." Said Patricia.

"You're on!" said Nina.

They shook on it.

"Look, there's little dipper." Pointed Nina.

"Oh, I see it!" Patricia said. "Who taught you that?"

"My dad." Nina said quietly.

"Oh. Lucky. I don't know what prison my dad is in." Patricia blurted.

"Prison!" Nina exclaimed.

Patricia got quiet.

"He's so far away. I can't connect with him. He writes, but I don't write back, because I don't know what to say to him anymore. He's a stranger." Patricia said after a while.

"I don't know why I'm saying this now, but I think I would like to be friends with you, Patricia." Nina said.

"I'd like that." Said Patricia.

They spent the rest of the night, laughing, joking, until they both fell asleep, right on the grass.

"Patricia? Are you okay?" said a voice.

Patricia rubbed her eyes. All she remembered was not sleeping, and finding Nina and becoming friends with her and having an itchy nose.

"Fine." She said, finding it was Nina who woke her up with a blade of grass.

"Nina!" Patricia laughed, swatting the blade of grass away.

Nina cracked up, then helped Patricia up.

"Wow. Some night." Nina said.

"Yeah, Lucky we don't have school today." Patricia said.

They were stopped short in the foyer.

"Whoa, how did you two become friends?" Jerome asked.

"It's called Moonlight Bonding, and I highly recommend it." Patricia joked, and she and Nina cracked up, heading to the kitchen, leaving behind their bewildered housemates.

**Okay, next little chapter is tomorrow! Enjoy and send in prompts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you really enjoyed those two one-shots, even if one was sad :(**

**Reminder- Please PLEASE send in prompts for ATSL! I really need them! Originally I thought I would have a bunch of ideas when I started it, but no. I need your help. **

**This is the next one-shot for my three- shot, the first was posted last night.**

**I think I will update MITM today; Love2Write21 has to reply to my PM first! :)**

**Enjoy! ****PROMPTS PROMPTS!**

Nina winked at Patricia from across the table. Eddie was in the kitchen, looking for looking for more pancake batter. Patricia nodded and left the table. This was her chance to make-up with Eddie. Then it was Nina's turn to get back together with Fabian.

"Eddie… hi." Patricia said.

"Hey. And look, I'm sorry. I guess I always pick on movie night." He said.

"No, I always pick, so I rented the movie you wanted to watch." Patricia said.

"Oh, uh, can we watch it tonight?" Eddie asked.

"Sure." said Patricia, leaving the kitchen and heading for school with Nina.

"Okay, so when are you going to get back together with Fabian?" Patricia asked.

"I think during lunch in the common room. I already practiced what I would say to Fabian." Nina said.

"Hey guys." Eddie said, walking up and joining hands with Patricia.

"Hey, I'm just practicing what I'm going to say to Fabian. We broke up and I really miss him." Nina explained.

Eddie cracked up. "You and Fabian broke up?" he said.

"I know, right?" Patricia said.

"Anyway, I need your help Eddie. Can you talk to Fabian?" asked Nina.

"Sure." Eddie said.

"Talk to me about what?" Fabian said, joining up with them.

"About, uh, what our next move for uh, S-I-B-U-N-A." Nina spelled out.

"What does that mean?" Eddie asked, puzzled.

"It means we're going to be late for school. Are you coming, Nina?" asked Patricia.

"Yup." Nina said, walking along with Patricia and Eddie.

**Short, but wait for the MITM update today! **

**L8r!**


End file.
